A Very Magical and Vampire Hunger Games
by Klainelover913
Summary: Welcome to the 72nd annual Hunger Games starring your favorite Twilight, Harry Potter and Hunger Games characters. Who will win? Only fate will tell. I can guarantee it will be funny, though. With random, funny deaths and the some of the weirdest pairings ever. Co written with Eclareforever901
1. Reapings part 1

**Hey! So me and my friend eclareforever901 on here decided to write this together. It is a harry Potter, Hunger Games, Twilight crossover. I should warn you right now that this shouldn't be taken seriously. It is supposed to be random and funny. So, enjoy. **

**P.S. The pairings in later chapters as well as the districts the tributes are in, also the death order, and the winners were choosen at random. **

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own anything. **

Umbridge's POV

I sat down in front of my television. The program I'd been watching ended and the reapings started. As always, they started with 12 and worked up to the best: District 1. District 1 won it a majority of the time. That's because we are the Capital's favorite and they turn the other cheek when they found out that we trained our tributes until they were 18 and then the top boy and girl volunteered for the Games. By then, they were very dangerous and clever. They knew over a thousand ways to kill a person.

The district one capital representative walked onstage. I recalled her name was Bellatrix.  
"Welcome, welcome to the 72nd annual Hunger Games! I have a special film brought to you all the way from the capital," she said in a fake cheerful voice. The film that everyone could say by heart about why the Hunger Games were made was shown. "As usual, ladies first." Bellatrix walked across the stage and reached into the bowl.  
"Cho Chang," she called out. The revealed child was about 13 and was of Chinese ethnicity.  
"I volunteer as tribute," Another female voice called out. The girl had tanned skin and dark brown, almost black hair. The girl walked over and up onto the stage.  
"Well, what's your name?" Bellatrix asked.  
"Leah Clearwater," the girl said proudly.  
"Well, congratulations," Bellatrix and Leah shook hands.  
"Now for the boys," Bellatrix called, "Seamus Finnigan." an about 16 year old boy was pointed out in the crowd. Of course, a split second later, a blonde boy raised his hand.  
"I volunteer as tribute," he called, walking towards the stage. Once he reached the stage and climbed the steps, Bellatrix moved the microphone in front of him.  
"And who might you be?" she asked.  
"Peeta Mellark," he said.  
"Well, congratulations, Peeta," she said, then shuffled Leah and Peeta closer together.  
"Shake hands," she commanded. The two kids shook hands, and then the scene switched to District 2.

The district 2 capital representative was a guy named Remus Lupin. He was in his mid 30's with short brown hair. He followed the same process as the district before.  
"Ladies first," he said, walking over to the glass bowl and reaching in. He pulled out a piece of paper, and a camera scanned the crowd.  
"Lavender Brown," he called out. The girl that the cameras flashed to was definitely no older than 13. She started to walk forward, and a voice yelled out, "I volunteer as tribute!" the cameras switched to the girl who had called out. She was a shorter girl with short black hair. She looked to be 17 or 18. The girl walked onto the stage.  
"Who might you be?" Remus asked.  
"Mary Alice Brandon, but I go by Alice," she said.  
"Well, congratulations, Alice," Remus said, "now for the boys." He moved across the stage and reached into the other glass bowl.  
"Sirius Black," he called out. The cameras found a black haired boy around 15. He started walking forward, but as usual, a voice called out, volunteering in his time is was a taller boy with long black walked up to stage.  
"Who are you?" Remus asked.  
"Severus Snape," the boy said.  
"Well, congratulations," Remus said, then pushed the two kids close together. They shook hands and turned to face the crowd.  
"Well, that's all for this year," Remus called, "maybe next year you'll have the honor of representing district 2." With that, the television switched from District 2 to District 3.

District 3's Capital representative was a girl named Annie Odair. Once again the same processes were followed. This was good because I didn't like to have to get rid of people for not following protocols properly. Anyways, following the format of the others, Annie walked over to the first bowl.  
"Ladies first," she called, reaching into the bowl and pulling out a random slip of paper.  
"Katniss Everdeen," she called out. A girl who looked around 15 with two braids in her hair was revealed in the crowd. The camera switched to her, and she looked terrified as she made her way up to the stage. She climbed the stairs slowly.  
"Congratulations," Annie said, "now for the boys." Repeating the process, she walked across to the other side of the stage and pulled out a name.  
"Seth Clearwater," she called. A thirteen year old boy was stepped away from, the other kids forming a circle around him, making it clear who he was. He was a tan boy with black hair. He looked as if he could be related to the girl form 1, Leah. Of course, relatives always lived in the same district. He walked slowly to the stage, I could tell from the already broadening shoulders and the slight trace of a smile that this boy would be the most heartbreaking and therefore entertaining to kill off. When he reached the top, he shook Katniss's hand and smiled at her. I could tell he would be a friendly one, and would be good at making allies, but that just might make him an easier target to be killed. When the ceremony was over, the camera switched to District 4.  
District 4's representative was a man named Peter Pettigrew. He was a weird looking guy that reminded me of a rat. His teeth were gnarled and looked as though they could chew through a barbed wire fence if needed and his face was always scrunched up like someone who had smelt rotting fish. Still, he was a suitable representative and he was very loyal, but whether this loyalty was from fear or actual passion for the capitol I did not know. Either way he was more than the filthy district 4 brats deserved to be picked for such an honor. He stood in the middle of the stage, giving his speech and showing the clip.  
"Ladies first," he called a little walked across the stage and put his arm into the bowl, but the problem was that he had short arms. It took a minute to reach a slip of paper.  
"Isabella Swan," he called out. The girl the cameras found in the crowd was of medium height with brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. She looked to be about fourteen but her face didn't resemble the other girls faces of a blush or even a tear had ever fallen upon them. As she made her way up to the stage, I noticed she showed no emotion at all whatsoever. She looked really boring, and I hoped she would be one of the first to be killed off, as just looking at her made me want to kill her, for the emotionless she showed could be more carefully read as defiance by the desperate people of the districts. She reached the stage and just stood there like a block of wood. Actually, a block of wood would have been more entertaining to watch than her. I was glad when Peter called out "Now the boys." and walked across the stage. With the same difficulty as before, he reached in and pulled out a name.

"Ron Weasley," he called, and a red haired boy started inching forward. He was a taller boy, around 16 with blue eyes. He was what a younger girl might consider handsome, but he also seemed like one of those oblivious idiotic boys. I could imagine that if he ever had a girlfriend he would take forever to realize he loved her, good thing he would never have time for that to happen. I was almost positive that he would die rather quickly in the arena, you can always pick the weak links out the fastest. Oh well. Only one person can win. After another minute of Peter talking, the next district came up

District five was where living conditions started declining. Sure, 5 was alright, but after it, things started getting worse. I knew this because I'd been to each of the districts countless times. Anyways, their representative was a woman named Jane. No one really ever knew her last name, and she caused pain to anyone who asked about her past. She was a shorter blonde woman who was the type who would get enjoyment from kicking puppies and kittens. She looked across the crowd like a shark looking for it's next victim.  
"Ladies first," she called almost too happily. She walked across the stage, reached into the bowl, and pulled out a name after a couple of minutes to make it suspenseful.  
"Emily Young," she called out. The girl that got pushed toward the aisle and shuffled by peacekeepers to the front looked about 17 years old. She had a large scar on her face. She looked really tough and like she could handle a lot of pain like it was nothing. She'd be a fun one to watch. She'd probably kill very violently, and wouldn't give up without a fight. That was the type I liked. Lost in my thoughts, I got distracted until Jane yelled out, "Now for the boys," and stuck her hand into the bowl. Like before, she took a couple minutes to pull out a name. She slowly unfolded it and looked at it. She kept quiet for a minute, and the camera scanned over the crowd of guys. Most looked really scared.  
"Gale Hawthorne," she finally called out. This time the camera switched to a probably 12 year old boy with black hair and grey eyes. He may be short and young, but he was slightly muscular and looked like he could hold his own against an enemy. I wasn't sure how long he would last, though. The two kids shook hands and I could tell by the looks in their eyes they were already figuring out how to destroy the enemy. They should be fun to watch. After they shook hands, the ceremony closed and switched to the next district.  
District 6's Capital representative was Jane's twin brother, Alec. They were twins, but looked almost nothing alike. Alec had short dark brown hair that represented nothing of his siter's blonde hair. Alec was like his sister and didn't talk about the past. He also knew what pressure points on the body that could be hit to completely numb you out to the point where you are unable to even stand on your own two feet. He looked bored following the procedure exactly just like every year.  
"Ladies first," he called, walking over to the bowl and sticking his hand in, pulling out the first name he reached.  
"Renesmee Cullen," he called out, and a mother cried out in horror. Alec rolled his eyes. He seemed to be thinking this was to be expected. Everyone had a chance to be picked. Just because you don't think it will happen, doesn't mean it won't. Anyways, a girl who looked to be 15 showed up on the cameras. She was of average height with curly bronze hair and chocolate colored eyes. She looked scared. I didn't think she'd make it very far. Suddenly, she began to move. She moved faster than anyone I'd seen at her age. Maybe she'd make it after all due to her speed. Although, the ones that run away aren't very interesting to watch.  
"Now for the boys," he called out and walked across the stage. he reached in and quickly pulled out the first name he touched.  
"Draco Malfoy," he called out. The boy that was quickly shuffled to the aisle was a boy with light blonde, almost white hair and bluish eyes. He didn't look the least bit scared. He actually seemed excited. I knew from experience that those were the kids who made it pretty far and then died due to stupidity. The cameras cut from the scene, bringing the shot to the next district.


	2. Reapings part 2

**Hello! Welcome to chapter 2! This is the second half of th reapings. We hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything**

District 7's representative was a woman named Bree Tanner. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She looked like the type who had had a hard life in the past and didn't have good parents. This was probably true and she may have been one of the many children the capital saved from their parents and put them into an adoptive family. You could tell that there was pain in her voice.  
"Ladies first," she called, walking in front of the bowl on the right side of the stage and pulling out a slip of paper. I had the feeling she didn't want this job. I couldn't understand why she wouldn't. The capital was an amazing place and the representatives were always treated well among their peers.  
"Hermione Granger," she called out slowly.  
Luckily the girl that was pushed toward the aisle was 16 or 17. The older ones always had a larger chance of winning. She was of average height with long, curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. She almost looked like the hopeless romantic type. I liked that because watching people fall in love and then becoming torn apart when the one they loved dies is really fun to watch. She climbed up onto the stage and then Bree walked across to the other bowl.  
"Now for the boys," she called out. She reached into the bowl in the same manner as the girls. She reached in and pulled out a name very slowly.  
"Albus Dumbledore," she called out. A medium sized boy of about fourteen looked up as his name was called, then with little hesitation he began to slowly but steadily walk towards the stage and then up the stairs. The boy had dirty blonde hair and cloudy blue eyes; he looked to be clever and had wisdom which was rare for one so young. He may last, but he will need to show more energy and enthusiasm than this to be a threat to any tribute this year. Bree slowly had the children shake hands and the screen cut to the next district.

In district eight the condition really begins to slump deep below the desirable level, this makes it harder to find worthy tribute's and volunteers are an occurrence that can be seen quite as often as fish climbing a tree. This district's representative from the capital was a woman named Jessica Stanley. Jessica was a very effective representative for this district she would speed up the normally slow procedures of the reaping all while giving the crowd time to appreciate her appearance. Her looks were quite untraditional and her hair was wispy and flyaway, a rarity even in the capital.

Jessica placed a wicked looking smile on her face as she reached for the first glass bowl and announced, "Ladies First." She proceeded to quickly circle the bowl and pull a paper from it. She read clearly and loudly with enthusiasm.

"Rosalie Hale". A panic stricken teenager was pulled forward by the peacekeepers. She looked very beautiful and I bet that more than one boy would want her affections in the games, it was for that reason I hoped she would survive. A desirable girl makes for a more desirable performance in the arena.

"Now for the boys" Jessica called happily, she copied her movement for the girls and picked a named from the big glass bowl very promptly. The held it out in front of her and read.

"Jacob Black." Following the name there was a ripple through the boys and a heavy muscled boy, who looked surprisingly strong for such a poor district stepped out of the crowd. He looked to be about sixteen and had tanned skin and jet black hair that was cropped at the top. He seemed to have many good qualities needed to have a shot at winning the games. He also didn't seem to be lacking in the appearance category and I bet he also may have a shot at the affections of more than one female tribute.

District 9 flashed onto the screen. A man named Mike Newton was their representative. Mike was a taller blonde guy with blue eyes. He looked like an athlete. A lot of girls in the capital were always after him, but for some reason he chose to stay single. Not that I cared. Anyways, Mike strutted across the stage over to the first bowl.

"Ladies first," he called out seductively. He reached his hand into the bowl and fished around a bit for a name. Finally he pulled one out.

"Esme Platt," he called out. The girl that walked quickly up to the stage with her head up and a fake smile plastered on her face. She had wavy caramel brown hair and brown eyes. She looked like the motherly type. It's really too bad she probably won't make it out of the games. She would have probably made a good mother. As she reached the stage, Mike's beauty didn't seem to faze her. In fact, she didn't seem to care at all which was surprising for a girl of about eighteen not to be interested in a man of his nature.

"Now for the boys," he called out, walking across the stage to the other bowl. He reached in and carefully picked the other name.

"Neville Longbottom," he called out. The boy that was shuffled to the center aisle was a taller, thin boy with brown hair and green eyes around 14 years old. He looked like a person who wouldn't give up without a fight. Also, he looked like her knew how to survive. Those were good qualities in these games. They made one last longer and harder to kill. Also, when they finally did die, their deaths were usually the fun ones to watch. The ceremony closed and switched to district 10.

District 10's representative was a woman named Hannah Abbott. She was a taller girl with straight blond hair. Personally, she annoyed the crap out of me. She was obsessive and way too energetic. However, she does her job well. She stood on the stage with a huge smile.

"Ladies first!" she said blithely and walked across the stage to the first bowl. She reached in and moved her hand around, trying to pick the perfect name. She pulled one out and opened it. "Luna Lovegood," she called out. The girl that started walking toward the stage was shorter with slightly curly blonde hair. As she walked, she was almost skipping. She looked to be 12 or 13. I could already tell that she was really weird. I didn't expect her to make it very far. Also, her energy and weirdness annoyed me. I really just wanted to punch her in the face. Hannah seemed to have picked a younger version of her. She walked up onto the stage, and the whole crowd was silently laughing at her. She probably didn't have many friends, so I knew that no one would volunteer for her, not that it was a very common practice in these poorer districts anyway. Hannah then continued across the stage, still with a peppy spring in her step that made me want to smash the kitten covered plates on my walls.

"Now for the boys," she said, reaching into the bowl, pulling out a name," Edward Masen." The boy that was called just froze as the camera focused on him. He was around 15. He just stood there.

"Come on, sweetie," Hannah said, but Edward remained frozen. Soon, an older guy with short black hair picked the boy up and put him over his shoulder, carrying him up to the stage and put him down. Luna looked at him and shook his hand. She moved over to him and whispered something in his ear, and he suddenly became unfrozen and began moving around again. The scene switched to district 11.

The cameras switched to 11 and I grimaced. District 11 was awful. The conditions were terrible. Of course, 11 and 12 were basically useless districts. We barely needed them. They were there though, and I couldn't change that. Their representative, Sam Uley, walked onto the stage. Sam was taller with black hair and was pretty muscular. However, he was always a serious, straightforward, no nonsense guy. That made him a good representative in some people's eyes, but he was rather boring. However I trusted the Capital's judgment, he had to have been picked for a reason.

"Ladies first," he called, walking over to the bowl, and quickly reaching in and pulling out a name. He unfolded it and looked at it.

"Nymphadora Tonks," he called out. A woman with long blond hair angrily pulled herself from the crowd and up into the aisle. When the guards began to shuffle her up, she looked as if she wanted to punch them. Once she reached the stage, Sam looked at her.  
"Congratulations, Nymphadora," he said, holding out his hand.  
"Call me Tonks," she said angrily, before shaking his hand. I wondered what was annoying her so much.  
"Alright," he said, walking across the stage, "now for the boys."

He reached in quickly before, pulling out a name.

"Harry Potter," he called out. The boy that walked up to the stage was tall with short black hair, glasses, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He looked to be about fifteen and looked as though he had already faced more hardships than most do in an entire lifetime. The two tributes shook hands. Both seemed to know neither would ever see their home again. With that, the cameras switched to the final district.

District twelve was everyone's least favorite. If we didn't need them for tributes, the Capital would have wiped them out already. I doubted that this district would last too much longer; poverty can only be pushed so far. I was happy to think that when that day came I could see it go down in a fiery explosion like district thirteen did. Their representative was a woman named Lily Evans. She was a redheaded woman with curly hair and blue eyes. She didn't look like she liked her job. She looked too maternal to enjoy it. It was almost like they were punishing her. Still, she had a smile plastered on her face, but her eyes told the truth. A person's eyes never lied.

"Ladies first," she called out. She walked to the bowl and slowly picked out the name of the girl she'd be sentencing to death.

"Ginevra Weasley," she called out. The girl that moved forward was also had red hair, but hers was straight and she had green eyes. Teenaged boys most likely considered her pretty and she probably had no problem finding a boyfriend. She'd probably draw the attention of some of the boys in the games. I liked that. As she walked up to the stage, I could tell she was feisty, even though she was young, only about thirteen and yet powerful and intelligent looking.

"Congratulations, Ginevra" Lily said when the girl reached the stage.  
"It's Ginny," she said, shaking Lily's hand. Lily then proceeded to walk across the stage.

"Now for the boys," she said, reaching in, and pulling out a name, "Jasper Whitlock."

The boy who walked forward was about 17 with short blonde hair. The look on his face made him seem like he was in pain. He walked up to the stage, momentarily shaking Ginny's hand, and then stepping away from her. The ceremony closed, and the TV changed to the next program. I just shut my TV off. I had a lot to think about so that could get my bets in early.


	3. A Change in the Rules

**Hello! Welcome to chapter 3. We decided for this one we'd follow different tributes from after the reapings up to the end of the tribute parade. We want to know who you guys want to see the most of, character wise. Well, enjoy. **

**Also, for the mentors, we put in random cameos from other things. If you get the references, brownie points for you. **

**Disclaimer: If we owned any of the franchises in this story, then we'd be rich. However, we are not rich, so therefore we don't own anything. **

Chapter 3 - A Change in the Rules

Draco's POV  
After the reaping

I was shuffled by stupid police officers into the district 6 justice building and into a room, then the door was shut. The door opened up soon, and my mother and father shuffled into the room. My mother was crying.

"Draco," Father said, "good luck."

"Why me?" I asked.

"I don't have control of the reaping, son," he said.

"Well, you should," he said, "you're the mayor. I shouldn't be put in."

"Draco, that wouldn't be fair to the rest of the kids in the country," my mother said.

"I DON'T CARE!" I screamed, "THEY DON'T MATTER!"

"Draco, calm down," Mother said.

"No," I say.

"Don't talk to your mother that way," Father said.

"Time's up," a peacekeeper said, walking into the room. My mother wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you, Draco," she said through her tears, "please try to come back."

"I'll try," I say.

"You have an advantage," she said, "you're not a Muggle like the others. "

"Come on," my father said, pulling my mother off me.

"I LOVE YOU," she screamed as my father dragged her away.

"I love you, too," I said, but my statement was cut off with the slamming door. I didn't want this. I didn't want to be in these stupid Games with a bunch of muggles and morons. I would win, I knew that, but I loved my life. I got breakfast served to me in bed. I was schooled privately. I could do whatever I wanted. I am much better than anyone else that will be in these games. I waited for the door to open again, but it never did. Whatever. I didn't care.

About 10 minutes later, more peacekeepers came to take me out of the room. The escorted me to a car where the girl I was reaped along with was sitting along with Alec, and our mentor, Robbie Shapiro. We drove to the train station. The other tribute girl was crying really hard. It was annoying.

"Would you stop that?" I asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Crying. It's annoying," I say.

"You're an ass," she said, "I'm about to go die in an arena and will never see my family again and you want me to be happy?"

"Well, sorry, whatever your name is," he said.

"It's Renesmee," she said, "Nessie for short."

"That's an odd name," I commented. Plus, she was nicknamed after a monster,

"It's my two grandmothers, Renee and Esme combined," she informed me, "my uncle gave me my nickname after I was born. My mother died after she had me. My uncle raised me."

"What about your father?" I asked.

"He died of a disease before I was born. Any further questions?" she asked, an annoyed tone in her voice.

"No," I answered. I was starting to feel bad for this girl. She was a Muggle though, so I shouldn't. Yet for some reason, I felt like she'd be a good ally to have.

We got the station, and were shuffled into the train and into our rooms. I didn't see Nessie again the next morning.

Bella's POV

Breakfast was almost silent. I didn't really feel like talking, anyways. Our mentor was a guy named Clint Barton. He was medium height with short dirty blonde hair and stormy blue - gray eyes.

He seemed like a serious person, but he jokes around a bit when things are tense to lighten the mood. He won 7 years ago. He was really handy with a bow and arrow. He could even make interchangeable tips that do different amounts of damage.

The Gamemakers loved him because he was really interesting to watch. He'd stay up high and make almost impossible shots. Plus, he sometimes gave them wounds that were fatal and painful, but wouldn't kill you right away.

In the end, it only took him a few days to win the Games.

He was given the nickname 'Hawkeye' because of his skills. He was 25 and really attractive. Everyone knew not to mess with him though, because his girlfriend, Natasha, who won the year before he had, was possibly more deadly than him. She had been his mentor, and they fell in love.

I broke out of my thoughts by obnoxious chewing. My fellow tribute, Ron, was snaking away of his third plate of food.

"Will you stop eating?!" I half yelled at, half asked him

"Why? He asked, his mouth full of food

"You look like you've never seen food before in your life," I say, "Have you ever even had a girlfriend?"

"Yes," he retorted.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I dumped her because she only ever wanted to make out with me and was always being way too romantic. "

"You sure that's what happened?" I ask.

"Yes," he defended.

"Enough fighting," Clint said, "I like the passion, but save it for the arena. It's better to use it to kill people."

"Fine," we said together, crossing our arms. I shot him a look saying 'this isn't over.' I absolutely despised him. I quickly finished by breakfast and stormed off to my room.

Seth's POV

"We'll be at the capital soon," our mentor, Blaine Anderson said.

"Alright," Katniss said.

"I have to go do something," Blaine said, "You two should watch the rest of the reapings."

"Okay," I said, and Blaine walked out of the room. I turned to Katniss, "hello."

"Hi," she said.

"Are you afraid?" I ask.

"Not really," she said, "I've been through a lot before."

"Well, I'm scared," I say.

"Well, we will both be dead in about two weeks," she said, "I guess that's a good reason."

"What do you think they'll dress us in?" I ask.

"I don't know," she said, "probably something stupid."

"What do you like to do in your free time?" I ask.

"Hunt with my bow and arrow," she said.

"Are you as good as that guy from a couple years ago?" I ask.

"Clint Barton?" she asks, "he's a legend. No one is that good."

"He was pretty good, wasn't he?" I say,"I wish I was good at something."

"Are you a human, too?" she asked.

"No," I say, "I'm a wolf. I'm not a very good one, though."

"Well, that's something," she said, "It puts you above us humans."

"I bet you could kill me," I said.

"Probably," she said.

"We should watch the reapings," I said.

"Okay," she said.

I flipped on the television and we sat there watching the reapings. I'd make a comment occasionally and she'd nod in agreement. This continued until we reached the capital.

Luna's POV

"This place is beautiful," Edward said.

"It's probably full of Nargles," I say, looking out the window. We just pulled into the capital.

"What on earth is a Nargle?" our mentor, Sheldon Cooper asked.

"It's an invisible creature that lives in plants," I say.

"Well, that's interesting," Edward said, "Have you ever seen one?"

"No," I said, "they like to hide."

"Well, I'd like to see one," Edward said.

"Can we please stop talking about imaginary creatures and focus on trying to have one of you win?" Sheldon asked.

"They are real," I say, "plenty of people have seen them."

"We need to focus on winning," Sheldon said again.

"How did you win?" Edward asked.

"I'm a genius," Sheldon said, "I used my cleverness and survival skills."

"Well, I'm magical, so I have an advantage, also," I say, taking out my wand.

"I'm a vampire," Edward said, "I only drink animal blood, though. Plus we actually are able to die like normal people and our venom has no effect."

"Alright," Sheldon said, "you aren't going to be the only ones, though. So, when we get into training, you two need to work on important skills. Don't ignore the killing ones, either."

"Alright," I say, "I don't really want to kill anyone."

"I will," Edward said, "if their blood smells good enough."  
"Drinking people's blood is generally frowned upon in the arena," Sheldon said.

"Yeah," I said, "most people don't like it. Plus it attracts some magical creatures."

"I was kidding. I don't do human blood," Edward said, "lighten up."

"We'll be at the station in a few minutes. After that, the designers will take over and get you ready for the tribute parade tonight," Sheldon said. I continued to watch as we pulled through the city and closer and closer to the station.

Leah's POV

I was standing in my chariot with Peeta next to me. We were waiting for the cue to go. Our mentor, Pepper Potts, along with Peeta's stylist, Holly Holiday, my stylist, Will Schuester, and Bellatrix, our representative, were standing near our cart. I looked down at my stupid dress. They had decided to make them out of satin or something because District 1 is luxury items. My dress was silver, with a bow at my waist and the bottom, a full skirt that stopped at my knees with ruffles and a couple other layers to make it look prettier. I absolutely hated dresses. However, Peeta looked pretty good. He was also in silver, he had a silver suit on that appealed to him.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"No," I say, "we've been trained to know better. I hate this dress, though."

"You look pretty," he said.

"Thanks," I say, "but I prefer shorts and t - shirts."

"It looks like we are starting," he said, as our chariot pulled out from the waiting area and started heading down the path past rows of screaming people. They apparently thought we looked good. Once we got to the end, we had to wait a few minutes for the others to get to the end as well. Once this was over, President Voldemort stepped forward and the crowd fell silent.

"Welcome to the 72nd annual Hunger Games," he said, "we welcome all the tributes to our amazing Capital city. We hope you like it here. I have an announcement for a special circumstance in this year's games." The tributes and the crowd all looked puzzled. I was confused, only the Quarter Quells ever changed the rules.

"For this year's games," he continued, "all boys and girls must have a partner of the opposite gender from another district. You and your partner will work together. You both have the chance to come out of these games alive. You may choose to become romantically involved with your partner, although you do not have to. However that may make it more fun to watch and you will probably get more sponsors. There will be dance tonight for you to choose your partner. You must have a partner by the end of the night. That's all for now. Have a nice night."

WHAT? We have to have a partner? Not only that, but one from another district of opposite gender that we almost have to get romantically involved with? This isn't fair. The only person I trust right now is Peeta. I know I can trust Snape and Alice, also because they are also careers. Snape isn't cute, though. I don't want to even think about partnering with him. I need to figure out my partner, because I don't want to be the last one standing.


	4. Partners part 1

**Hello! Welcome to chapter 4! we decided it would be best to move this story to Harry Potter to get more readers. We hope you enjoy this. I would like to note that we don't really support these pairs. This is purely for comedy and shouldn't be taken seriously. Well, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything. **

Alice's POV

I saw this coming. I knew President Voldemort was. going to make us pair up.

"Come on, Alice," our mentor, Zoey Brooks, said, "we have to go to our floor so you two can change into your outfits for the dance."

"Alright," I said. Severus and I along with Zoey and Remus got into the elevator. Remus pressed the two button and we went up to our floor. When we stepped onto our floor, I noticed that it was really beautiful. Of course, District 2 was an amazing place as well, and it was really hard to beat us. Already knowing where it was, I walked into my room and went into my closet. I pulled out a simple sapphire colored dress and pulled it on. I took off my makeup. I didn't need it anyway, being a vampire, I had perfect skin. I stepped out of the bathroom and walked back into my room. I looked over myself in the mirror again. After that, I stepped back into the common room, where Snape was already dressed in a white shirt with a black suit jacket and black pants. He left his jacket unbuttoned and wasn't wearing a tie. He looked kind of cute. I couldn't pair up with him, though, because he's of my district.

"Alright, you two," Zoey said, "I'm not going to tell you who to pair up with. Other careers would be a smart idea, but you don't have to. Pick someone you can trust and get along with. Good luck. The ball is on the base floor. Have fun."

"Thanks," we both said. I followed Snape to the elevator and pressed the button to bring us to the base floor.

"Who do you think you're going to pick?" he asked.

"I don't know," I say, "I think I'll know when I see him."

"I don't really like that Leah girl from 1, so I'm going to find someone else." Snape says.  
"I don't think I'm choosing Peeta, either. I don't trust him quite yet," I say.

"Well, here we are," he said when the elevator opened up.

"Good luck," I said to him, and headed into the party.

When I got inside, I looked around. I knew this would be easy. I would probably have a vision when I saw him. There were only eight kids here already. I walked up to where the boy from 8 was standing alone.  
"Hello," I said to him.

"Hi," he said.

"Waiting for someone in particular?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "I've got my eyes on the girl from 4. I think the guy from 10 has eyes for her, too."

"Well, good luck," I say.

"Who are you looking for?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet," I say.

"Well, the district 5 kids got here just got here," he said, " you should talk to the boy. I don't think anyone is looking for him yet."

"Alright," I said, "Good luck with Bella."

"Thanks," he said.

"I hope you get her before Edward does," I say, walking off. I turned and saw the boy from 5. He had dark brown hair and stormy gray eyes. Our eyes met, and I had a vision of us together. He was definitely my partner. I stood there, and he walked up to me.  
"Hello," he said.

"Hi," I replied.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much, just looking for a partner," I say.

"You have your eyes set on anyone?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Oh," he said, "i'll go then."

"Wait," I said, "I was talking about you."

"Really?" he asked, "this is great. I wanted you as my partner."

"We'll be a good team."

"I hope so," he says.

"Now what?" I ask.

"The room next door is set up for people to go in what they have their partner and put their names down together and then hang out and talk."

"Alright," I said, "let's go."

Jasper's POV

I noticed the girl from 5 standing by herself. Everyone was here, but only 1 pair had been made. I guess the others were taking their time. She was a pretty girl, but her scar seemed like the reason she was alone. I knew a thing or two about scars. I had plenty of bite marks on me as scars. I decided to go talk to her.  
"Hello," I said.

"Hi," she replied, "I'm Emily."

"I'm Jasper," I said.

"Nice to meet you," she said, "I'm surprised you're talking to me. I was sure I'd be the last one standing."

"Why?" I ask.

"All the guys are after the pretty girls first," she said, "I'm not exactly hot."

"You are pretty," I said.

"Maybe before the scar," she said.

"I've got plenty of those," I say, pushing up my sleeves and showing all my bite marks.  
"Are those teeth marks?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"You're from 12, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I'll leave if you want. most people hate 12 kids. I understand."

"Stay," she said.

"Alright," I say, "do you want to be partners?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," she said.

"Then let's go to the other room," I said, holding out my arm. She looped hers through mine, and we switched room, and I happily wrote our names down.

Ginny's POV

I isolated myself into a corner. I couldn't get the guys to stay away when I was standing in the middle of the room, so I decided to move myself where I wouldn't be found. I didn't even care if I was the last girl standing. I just didn't want to end up partnered with a guy who liked me just because he thought I was pretty.

"Hello," I heard a male voice say.

"How the hell did you find me?" I asked.

"I was trying to stay away from people," he said, "the same thing you're doing."

"What do you want?" I ask.

"A partner," he said, "I want to get out of this room as soon as I can, and it looks like you do, too."

"I'm tired of all the guys coming after me because they think I'm pretty," I say, "It's annoying."

"You are pretty, but that's not why I'm here," he says, "I heard there are bets as to who the partners will be. I saw a list of people they think will be good partners. You were under my list and you are the only one from my list that I'm interested in being partners with."

"Who else was on my list?" I ask, not believing him.

"1,4,5,6,10, and 11," he said.

"So, Peeta, Ron, Gale, Draco, Edward,and Harry," I say, "Gale's gone, I don't like blondes, Ron looks too much like me, Draco is a brat, Edward complains too much, and Harry is trying to get Katniss. Looks like I'm out of options. What district are you?"

"Two," he said.

"Well, hello Severus," I said, "let's go. I hate this room."

"Alright," he said. I walked out of the room with him. He made pointless conversation. I happily wrote down our names, glad to be out of there.

Harry's POV

"Hello there, beautiful," I said, walking up to Katniss, the girl from 3.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"To talk," I said.

"If you want to be my partner, impress me," she said.

"Alright," I said, "my name is Harry Potter."

"So?" she asked.

"Well, I'm a wizard," I said.

"Boring," she replied.

"Well, what do you like to do?" I ask.

"Kill things with a bow and arrow," she said.

"Well, I know how to kill things with magic," I say.

"Still not impressed," she said.

"Alright, how's this?" I asked. I made some flowers appear. I got down onto my knees.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Katniss, I need you to be my partner. You are an amazing person. You could probably kill me a thousand different ways. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a partner. I would love for that honor to be mine. Please, please, please be my partner."

"Alright," she said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "Gale already got picked and Peeta shot me down, so you were my third choice."

"Why?" I asked.

"You seem like a main character type. I like main characters," she asked, "it's more dramatic. It was either Ron, Edward, or Jacob after you, and frankly Ron annoys me, Edward is so whiney, and Jacob has his eyes set on Bella. Of course, Edward is after her too, but I don't get it. She's as entertaining as a block of wood."

"Yeah, me either," I said, "my other choice was Ginny. She disappeared though, and I didn't find her again until she was paired with Severus."

"Oh well, let's go," she said, walking towards the exit. We made pair number 4. All the good kids were disappearing.

Seth's POV

After pulling myself away from my newest fail at a partnership, I saw Katniss leaving with the boy from 11. I knew I needed to pair up. They made the fourth pair, and there were lots of pairs looking like they would be leaving soon. I looked around the room. The girl from 6 was standing there, talking to her district partner. She was pretty. I was surprised no one was around. Then again, her district partner was kind of weird, which probably kept people away.

"Hello," I said, walking up to her. The boy tightened.

"Hi," she said, then turned to the boy, "Draco, go find a girl."

"Fine," he said, then sulked off.

"Sorry about him," she said, "he thought that if we were the last rwo, they'd have to put us together. I told him it wouldn't work. I'm glad you came over here."

"No problem," I say, then hold out my hand, "I'm Seth."

"Renesmee," she said, "Nessie for short."

"That's really pretty," I said.

"Thanks," she said, looking down.

"Do you have your eye on anyone as a partner?" I ask.

"no, not really," she said, "Draco's been keeping people away."

"Well, you shouldn't have a hard time finding one now," I say.

"Do you know a good one?" she asked. What? Was I being rejected again, "I'm kidding."

"You scared me for a second," I say ,"I thought I was being shot down again."

"Again?" she asked.

"Twice already," I say.

"Well, I like you," she said, "the third time's the charm."

"Are we partners, then?" I ask.

"Yes," she said, "let;s go before Draco tries to come back."

"Alright," I said. I took her hand, leading her to the other room, and made us number 5 on the list.

Draco's POV

I watched Nessie and Seth leave. I was mad now. I looked around the room for someone else who looked mad. I found who I was looking for with her arms crossed and her back against the floor with a 'I hate the world' look on her was the girl from 11. I walked up to her.

"Go away," she said.

"Well, hello to you, too," I said.

"What do you want," she asked.

"Nothing," I said, "I don't want to be here. I shouldn't even be in the games."

"Join the club," she said.

"I don't like this stupid partner thing either. THey want us to trust people from other districts. It's stupid. I don't trust anyone out of my district any farther than I can throw them."

"Yeah, me neither," she said, "I hate all these muggles."

"Did you just say muggles?" I asked, "are you a wizard, too?"

"Yeah," she said, "I think there are a few others."

"I know there are, but I don't trust them. Plus, almost everyone is locked in conversation with other districts. It's sick."

"I'm from 11, you're from 6," she said, "how are we any different?"

"I don't trust you," I said.

"I don't trust you either," she said.

"Good," I said, "I think we should be partners."

"Good, me too" she said.

"What;s your name anyways?" I ask.

"Nymphadora, but I go by Tonks," she said.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," I say.

"Nice to meet you,' she said, "Now let's get out of here." She pulled my arm and dragged me into the other room and scribbled down our names in the sixth spot.


	5. Partners part 2

Chapter 5 - Reapings, part 2

Ron's POV

I was looking around. More and more people were leaving. There were only a handful of girls left. They were mostly all talking to other guys, too. However, I found a girl by herself near the snack table. She had curly brown hair and looked around 17. I think she's from 7. I couldn't remember her name, but I may as well talk to her. I was running out of options.

"Hello," I said, approaching her.

"Hello, Ron," she said, looking up for a second.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I actually paid attention to the reapings and learned people's names," she said.

"Well, what's yours?" I ask, "You're District 7, correct?"

"It's Hermione," she said, "and you are correct."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," I said.

"You too," she said.

"Hey, you're a girl," I said, "I'm a guy."

"Well, I guess you passed kindergarten," she said, "What's your point."

"I need a partner; you need a partner," I say, "We could need partners together."

"Are you suggesting we be partners?" she asked, "I hope you have a better way to ask  
then that if you want a yes."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" I ask.

"Figure it out," she says, walking away.

"Great," I say to myself. I look at the table. There are a few flowers. Girls like  
flowers, right? I picked up a few of them and walked over to her.

"Hello again," she said, "do you have a better idea?"

"Yes," I say, holding out the flowers, "Hermione, will you be my partner for the  
Hunger Games?"

"That's better," she said, "Yes; I'll be your partner. Come on, let's get out of here."

"Alright," I said. We left the room and walked into the other. The other room was full of  
loveseats and had a lot of food. Several of the loveseats were already taken by  
other partnerships. Hermione put our names onto the list in slot 7 and then we  
got some food and choose a couch, then sat down, waiting for the others to make  
their pairs.

Neville's  
POV

There were only a handful of girls left, including Leah, Bella, Rose, Esme, and Luna. Edward and Jacob were all over Bella, Leah kind of scared me, Esme was from my district, and Rose had already shot me down. That left Luna. She was a pretty girl, and she had just broken out of a conversation. It was now or never.

"Hello," I said, walking up to her.

"Hello, Neville," she said without turning around.

"How'd you know it was me?" I ask.

"Process of elimination," she said, turning around, "Jake and Edward are fighting over  
Bella, and I've already talked to Peeta and Albus."

"Well, nice to meet you, Luna," I said.

"Nice to meet you too," she said.

"What do you like to do?" I ask.

"I search with my father for magical creatures," she said.

"Wow, that's awesome," I said, "I like to study plants."

"Well, what are you?" she asked.

"I'm a wizard," I said.

"Me too," she replied.

"Well, do you want to be partners?" I asked.

"I'd like that a lot," she said, "Let's go."

"Alright," I said. We left the room and the 8 remaining kids left, joining the other 14 in  
the other room, and wrote our names down.

Bella's  
POV

I was getting tired of this. Edward and Jacob had been by my side since I got into this room. This was just plain annoying. As the number of kids in the room decreased, I knew I had to pick to give the other a shot with another girl.

"So, what do you do on your free time?" I ask.

"I hang out with my family and hunt," Edward said.

"My friends and I hang out and protect our part of the district."

"Guys, I'm tired of this," I say, "I can only pick one of you. I'll ask you one question  
and whoever answers it best gets to be my partner."

"Alright," both boys say.

"Why do you deserve to be my partner?" I asked.

"I deserve to be your partner because I know how to hunt. I'm really loyal. I  
don't need to sleep much, and I keep a good guard. I'll protect you Bella and I  
will try my best to make us win," Edward said.

"This is a trick question, isn't it? I don't deserve to be your partner. No one  
deserves to be your partner. I would love the honor, though. I'd try my hardest  
to make us win. I'll do my best to keep the two of us alive," Jacob said.

"I choose Jacob," I say, "I'm sorry Edward, but Jacob's answer was sweeter. You  
should go find someone else to be with. I'm sure you'll find the right person."

"Alright," Edward said, sulking off which didn't seem to be too out of character for him  
anyway

"Thanks for choosing me," Jake said.

"Come on, let's go sign up," I said. I took his hand, leading us out of the room. I  
turned around right before we left, and Edward was talking to Esme and glaring  
at Jacob.

Esme's  
POV

I watched as Edward stormed off from where he had been talking with Bella. She must have picked Jacob. I figured I may as well go talk to him. I still needed a partner, but I wasn't planning on getting romantically involved. I had a boyfriend back home. His name was Carlisle and we'd been dating for a while now. He was a very kind and compassionate vampire. He was also beautiful with blonde hair and golden eyes. I was just looking for someone to pair with since it was necessary.

"Hello," I said, walking up to him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want to talk," I said.

"About what?" he asked.

"You need a partner," I said, "There are only a few people left."

"I noticed," He said, "I don't want a relationship here."

"Me neither," I said, "I have a boyfriend back at home."

"What's his name?" Edward asked.

"Carlisle," I said.

"I'm glad that's settled," he said.

"Let's go get out of here," I said.

"Wait," he said, "We have to come to terms before we are partners."

"Alright," I said, "go on."

"No romance, no matter what," he said, "our jobs are just to keep the other alive.  
We are just friends here. I don't want to get close. If we win, nothing comes  
of this. We don't even have to talk to each other if we don't want to, deal?"

"Deal," I said, "Let's go."

"Alright," I said. I walked out of the room with Edward behind me. I walked up to the  
signup sheet on the wall. I wrote down our names. All the couches in the room  
were loveseats. I took a spot on the couch and Edward and I sat as far apart as  
we could and didn't talk.

Rose's  
POV

"And then there were four," I said.

"Well, now what?" Albus asked.

"I don't know," Leah said.

"Well, there are four of us. Two sets of partners," Peeta said.

"Well, you can do math. Congratulations," Leah said.

"I think we know who the pairs are," Albus said.

"Who would that be, oh wise one?" I asked sarcastically. I knew already because  
Peeta and Leah were from district 1.

"Rose, you're with Peeta," Albus said, "Leah, you're with me."

"Why?" Peeta asked sarcastically, "Because we are both blondes?"

"No, because I don't want us ripping each other's heads off," Albus said, "that  
wouldn't work well in the end. We have to work together. Plus Leah and Peeta  
are from the same district and they can't pair together."

"I suggest we hang out in here a bit longer," Leah said, "We need to make sure  
this works, and frankly, I don't like crowded rooms."

"What about the other kids?" Peeta asked.

"Who cares," I said, "This is about us."

"We may as well form an alliance," Albus said, "So we don't kill each other."

"Alright," Leah said, "It will give us an edge."

"We need to stay apart in training," I added, "so the others don't figure it out.  
We need the element of surprise."

"Good idea, Rose," Peeta said, "I'm glad we are partners."

"Thanks," I said, "I normally don't date other blondes."

"Me neither," he said.

"I think we all need to say what we are," Albus said, "So we can fully trust each  
other."

"Good idea," Peeta said.

"I'll start," Albus said, "I'm a wizard."

"Vampire," I said.

"Human," Peeta said.

"Wolf," Leah said.

"Well, we're an odd bunch," Peeta said, "Why do I have to be the human?"

"There are others," Leah said.

"Also others of our kinds," Albus said.

"Well, we have one of each," I said, "That gives us a benefit."

"Well, now we have a strategy," Peeta said, "We have to casually talk somehow so we  
can plan further."

"Good point," Albus said, "Although since Leah and Peeta are from the same district, they can pass messages between the pairs without anyone finding out."

"Alright," Leah said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Peeta said.

"Let's get out of here," I say. Peeta and I cross to the next room, Albus and Leah a  
minute behind. I write our names down. We go to sit down, and I'm glad the last  
two loveseats were next to each other. We talked until we were all dismissed.


	6. Ceremonies

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. i had lots of school work and was stuck for a little. We are working on the next chapter, though. What did you think of Breaking Dawn part 2? I was shocked the first time. Anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything. **

Chapter 6 - Ceremonies

Seth's POV

The next day were the interviews and partner revelations. The only people that knew of the partners were the tributes and the head gamemaker. In the morning, I was woken up by our mentor, Blaine Anderson.

"Seth, wake up," he said, shaking me.

"What?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"The stylists are here with your and Katniss's outfits for the partner reveal ceremony and the interviews," he said.

"Alright," I say, rolling out of bed. I get up, grab a tee-shirt and shorts, and get into the shower.

I come out of my room about 10 minutes later and Katniss is already there. I was surprised that she had been quicker than me. Although, she was usually up early. I was she was more social. I'd like to be able to talk to her. I like helping people. If I'm going to die, she may as well be the last one I help. I decided I'd try again tonight after the ceremonies.

A few minutes later, my stylist, Rue, and Katniss's stylist, Finnick, were up on our floor. Rue walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hi Seth!" She said happily.

"Hey Rue," I said.

"I have an amazing outfit for you to wear," she said.

"I can't wait to see it," I said. At this point, Katniss left with Finnick into her room.

"Well, come on," she said, grabbing my hand and leading me into my room with a large bag. We got into my room, and she closed my door, hanging the bag on the back of it.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. She took the bag off of my outfit. It was a suit with a blue tie and a black jacket and pants. It was simple, but it would look great.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I love it!" I exclaimed.

"Great," she said, "can you go try it on?"

"Of course," I say. I go into the bathroom in my room. I quickly undress and then get into the suit. After I'm dressed, I took into the mirror. I looked alright. I never could understand why most girls think I'm cute. I don't see it. I opened the door and stepped out.

"Oh my gosh, you look fantastic!" Rue exclaimed.

"You really think that?" I asked.

"Yes!" she said, "your partner is going to love it!"

"I hope so," I said. I wasn't sure what Nessie would think. She'd definitely look beautiful.

"Can you please tell me who she is?" Rue asked.

"No, I'm not allowed. I wish I could," I say, "You'll find out soon."

"I know," she said, "but the suspense is killing me!"

"We should go into the other room and wait for Katniss," I suggest. I was never good at keeping secrets.

"Alright," Rue said, "come on." We exit the room and go into the living room. Katniss walks out of her room a few minutes later with Finnick. She looked amazing. She had a light blue dress on that had a black bow around her waist. Her dress went a little below her knees and it was strapless. She didn't seem very happy, but she never was.

"You look amazing," I say.

"Thanks," she said, "You look handsome."

"Thanks," I say.

"Well, come on, you guys," Blaine said, "We have to get down to the ceremony."

"Alright," I say. We follow him to the elevator and go down to the lobby with Annie and the stylists. We are led into a car and taken to the television studio. When we get there, a little over half of the other kids were there. I saw Nessie. She looked beautiful. She had a violet dress on with a big flower on her hip. The dress went to her knees. It had a skirt full of ruffles. I had to make a great effort to pull my eyes away so no one could figure out we were partners yet. I looked around at the rest of the kids, trying to recall the pairs. Everyone looked really great being dressed up. I turned my attention back to Katniss. She was watching the door.

"He'll be here soon, be patient," I said, quietly.

"I just want to see how he's dressed," she said, "Nessie looks pretty."

"I know," I said, "I'm sure he'll look handsome."

"I hope so," she said and then gasped. Harry walked through the door. He was dressed in red and black. Katniss couldn't tear her eyes away from him. I guess it's a girl thing.

A little while later the final pair walked through the door.

"Alright," a TV show guy said, "in a few minutes, the show will start. People will be randomly selected to reveal their partner."  
I took a deep breath, revealing our partners could either make the rich people of the capital love us and persuade them to send us gifts and increase our chance of survival or the exact opposite. This first impression was a very important one if Nessie and I were to have any chance of winning the games. I wanted to go home. I knew everyone did, but I felt like I needed it more. It felt like my duty to return home.

The TV guy led us into the set used for Caesar Flickerman's show. They lined us up, boy, girl by district. The show went live and Caesar was standing on the front of the stage, in front of the row of us tributes.

"Welcome to the 72nd annual hunger games," he called, "tonight we have our partner ceremony and then the interviews with the tributes and pairs." The crowd let out a roar.

"Alright, alright," he called, "we will randomly select names from this jar for the partner reveal. If your name is called, step forward and call out your partner's name and district. Once you've revealed your partner, you may go sit on the side of the stage next to them. If someone already has been revealed, we just pick the next name. Let's begin." He walked to the side of the stage and reached into a jar. He pulled out a name.

"Neville Longbottom, district 9," he called out. Neville stepped forward.

"Luna Lovegood, district 10," he called out. Luna stepped forward next to him. The crowd cheered and they moved to the side. They took a seat in the back row of chairs. Caesar reached in and pulled out another name. I hoped it wasn't Nessie or I.

"Jasper Whitlock, district 12," he called out. The blond boy stepped forward with his familiar look of pain.

"Emily Young, district 5," he called out. She stepped forward. Some of the crowd cheered, others looked confused. I guess not everyone can predict the pairs. A lot of people were probably going to lose money, and a lucky few would gain money. Guessing pairs wasn't an exact science. It was a game of luck.

"Jacob Black, district 8" Caesar called out, pulling me out of my thoughts. Jasper and Emily were in the middle of the cluster of chairs. Jacob strutted forward, looking pleased.

"Bella Swan, district 4," he called out. I was surprised at that pair. I thought for sure she'd have picked Edward, but she didn't. I didn't get why they were both after her. She really wasn't that pretty. I looked over at Edward. He was gritting his teeth. You could tell he wasn't pleased with it.

"Leah Clearwater, district 1," he called out next. She walked forward, looking annoyed.

"Albus Dumbledore, district 7," she called. He stepped forward and they walked off to the side.

"Katniss Everdeen, district 3," he called out. My district partner walked forward, happy to reveal her partner. She was actually smiling for once. I hoped for her sake he didn't end up being a jerk. I wanted to see if they'd team up with Nessie and I.

"Harry Potter, district 11," she called out, and he walked forward. They linked hands and walked to the side. I glanced down the line at Nessie. I wanted us to be called so we could join Katniss and Harry.

"Hermione Granger, district 7," he called out next. The brown haired girl walked forward.

"Ron Weasley, district 4," she called out. The ginger boy walked forward and stood next to her. They stood close, but didn't take each other's hands. I could tell they liked each other. The boy seemed a little slow, though. Maybe he just didn't completely realize his feelings. They moved to the side, and he pulled out another name.

"Seth Clearwater, district 3," he called out. I took a few steps forward.

"Renesmee Cullen, district 6," I called loudly. Nessie moved from her spot and next to me. I linked our hands and raised them in the air. We walked across the stage, the crowd cheering. I took a spot next to Katniss and Harry. They still had their hands linked. Once we sat, the next name was called.

"Edward Masen, district 10." The bronze haired boy stepped forward. He still looked mad, glaring at Jacob. That wasn't going to be fun in the arena. I could tell one would definitely kill the other.

"Esme Platt, district 9" he called out. The energetic girl with curly hair walked up next to him. I could tell they were just going to be friends by the way they acted around each other. They moved to the chairs and sat as far from Bella and Jake as possible.

"Draco Malfoy, district 6," he called out next. The boy with way too blond hair walked forward. He still looked like a snotty kid. He was their mayor's son, so he was probably spoiled.

"Nymphadora Tonks, district 11," he called out. The girl moved towards him and the crowd looked confused for the most part. Not many people saw that coming. The two of them moved into the row behind us.

"Peeta Mellark, district 1" Caesar called out. The blonde boy stepped forward. He looked really confident. Of course, he was a career. He would be one of my biggest enemies.

"Rosalie Hale, district 8," he called. They linked hands and walked toward the stage, sitting next to Leah and Albus. I guess it was because Leah and Peeta were district partners.

"Ginny Weasley, district 12" was the next name called out. The red headed girl walked forward in a sassy way. I was thinking that would be her angel in the interviews.

"Severus Snape, district 2," she called out. The boy walked forward, his face almost blank. They took hands, walking off to the side of the stage. Only Gale and Alice remained on the stage. Caesar moved to center stage

"Well, I believe you two are the last pair," he said, "Gale Hawthorne, district 5, and Alice Brandon, district 2. We will take a short break and return for the interviews!"

The interviews went by quickly. I was district 3, so I didn't have to wait long. Leah played a dangerous angle, Peeta played a funny angle, Alice played lovable, Snape played misunderstood, Katniss played as just a normal teenaged girl. I had decided my angle would be humbled. So when my turn came around, I walked out with a smile.

"Hello," Caesar said when I walked onto the stage and sat down.

"Hello everyone," I replied. The crowd cheered.

"So, what are your impressions of the capital?" he asked.

"This place is amazing," I said, "I love it. Everyone here is so amazing, kind and willing to serve. It's so beautiful and colorful here. I'm glad to have the chance to be here."

"Well, that's very kind of you to say," He said, "So, what caused you to pick Renesmee as your partner?"

"Well, she's just plain amazing. She's so kind, caring and smart," I said, "she's also really beautiful. I really hope we get out of the games alive."

"Well, I'm sure everyone does," he said, "Do you have any special skills?"

"No, not really," I said.

"I don't believe that," he exclaimed, "tell me?"

"Well, I am a good hunter," I say, "I know how to survive in the wild, too."

"Well, I'm sure you will do well and everyone will be cheering. I wish you the best of luck," he said, standing up. I stood up as well.

"Thank you," I said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Seth Clearwater," he said, pulling my arm into the air. The crowd cheered. I walked offstage and back to the tribute building. We were shuffled into the elevator and up to our floor. Once I was back in my room, I watched the other tributes playing various angles from girly to athletic and honorable and romantic. It was then that I realized what I was up against and just how hard it really would be to come out if these games alive.


	7. Let the Games Begin

**Hey guys! Merry early Christmas! I hope you enjoy this chapter. We'll try to update again over break, but I'll be in Florida, so no guarantee. The games actually start now! Oh, and it looks like we all survived the apocalypse! Leave a review saying what Christmas gift you want the most. Happy Holidays. Stay safe. **

**Disclaimer: Not ours. **

Chapter 7 - Let the Games Begin

Ginny's POV

Training week went by fast. I was too excited for the actual games to start. I wanted to see how long I would live. I was sure I'd get really far. There are plenty of good people in these games. While the careers were working on being flashy, I worked on the important skills. I let Severus have his fun. I earned a nine in the scoring, which I was fine with. I love it here in the capital. It's so much nicer than home. I know I only have a 1 in 24 shot of winning, but something made it seem like I would last longer.  
Right now I saw sitting on the plane next to Snape waiting for takeoff. The peacekeeper with the tracking devices was walking around. She walked up to me and I took Snape's hand. I never liked needles. It only hurt for a second and then she moved on.

"You nervous?" Snape asks.

"Yeah," I say, truthfully, "I know we'll get far, I just don't want either of us to die."

"Well, if we die, we die," he said, "it won't make us any different than any other kid that died in these games."

"We have a better chance, though," I said, "I learned the survival skills and you are a great fighter."

"I know," he said," we'll be fine."

"I hope so," I said, "I really want to win this thing."

"I know," he said, "So do I."

Peeta's POV

After the plane landed we were blindfolded and lead underground into a series of catacombs under the arena. Once we were underground, we they took the blindfolds up and lined us up.

"Alright," the head gamekeeper said," this is it, you guys. In a week or so, there will only be one or two of you left. Remember your skills you learned. There is one large cornucopia in the center of the arena and several little ones scattered throughout. There will be a cornucopia on both sides of you about a kilometer away. You and your partner will be on opposite sides of these cornucopias. Go either way, but be warned that there is always the possibility that there will be another team at the one you choose. You may not find your partner there. Your stylist will take you to your room. There you will change into your outfit for the games. They will radio us once you are changed and in your room. Once you are in the games, the goal is to find your partner. Good luck."

After the speech, I was found by my stylist. Her name was Rachel Black. She was pretty. She had tanned skin and long black hair. She wasn't covered in bright, obnoxious colors like most capital people were.

"Hello," she said, "follow me."

"Alright," I replied. She led me down a series of long hallways. It took us a long time to get to the room. I lost track of the time and how far we walked. Finally we arrived in my launch room. It was a small, bland room with gray walls. On one side of the room was a tube like structure. That must be how we get above ground. Against one of my walls was a clothing rack with a navy blue tracksuit. It would be my outfit for the games. We were lucky. These were actually going to be comfortable and maybe even useful. One year they had the kids dressed up formally. It was like prom, only kids were trying to kill each other.

"It's designed to keep you warm and its waterproof," Rachel said, seeing that I was staring at it, "try it on." I walked over to the clothing rack and stripped off my jeans and tee shirt. I pulled on the tracksuit that also contained a navy shirt.

"You look great," she said once I turned around, "absolutely great."

"Thanks," I say.

"Remember to try your hardest and don't step off your pedestal early. Find Rose and then get supplies. Find water. Remember your skills. It would be smart to find Leah and her partner too. You can find the district 2 kids and their pairs too, but that would bring you two 8 kids, which is a third of the kids. I would just stick to the four of you. The other kids will probably do the same. Good luck."

"Thanks," I say, "I'll try my hardest to win with Rose."

"You'll be fine," Rachel said, "Now, go win this for me."

"30 seconds," a voice called over a loudspeaker. I gave Rachel a hug.

"5 seconds," the voice called. I walked across the room. 10 seconds. I stepped into my tube and it shut. 5 seconds. I began rising. 4, 3, 2, 1. I surfaced into the arena.

Draco's POV

When I surfaced I was in a snowy forest. I was struck by cold, but it wasn't as cold as it should have been. I guess this ridiculous baby blue track suit really was designed for warmth. I heard the voice overhead call out 60 seconds. I looked left and right. There was no way to absolutely know which way Tonks was. If I went the wrong way, there was no telling who I'd find. I had to make a choice. If I went the wrong way, I could go back to the other way, but again, I may not find her. This wasn't fair. I don't have psychic powers. How was I supposed to know where to go? 40 seconds. I could go left, but what if they did boy girl order? She'd be the other way. Then again, she's district 11, so she might be left. Unless Rose is left and Peeta is left of her. They must have done that. That means Tonks is right. I have to go right. 20 seconds. My instincts kick in. I have to find Tonks, get supplies, and then find water and shelter. 10 seconds. I look right to left and right again. 5 seconds. I prepare myself to run. 4, 3, 2, 1. The horn blasts. I run to the right. I close my thoughts and put everything into running. I needed to find Tonks. I ran and ran. Finally in the distance I saw a glimmering gold. It was the cornucopia. As I got closer I could see a person closing in on it faster than I was. I really hoped it was Tonks, but when I was a few feet away, I knew that it wasn't. It was Nessie. I cursed to myself. At least I'd found my teammate though. Seth was the other way to her though. We wouldn't be able to find Seth and Tonks. We'd have to split up again. I slowed down and walked up to the cornucopia.

"Hi," I said when I was a foot away from her.

"Oh, hi Draco," she said, looking up.

"Well, this didn't work the way I wanted. At least you aren't going to kill me though," I said.

"Yeah, well now we need to find the real people we need to and we can't do that together. They are in opposite directions, and there is no telling which way they went. They could be halfway around the arena by now," she said.

"Well, at least we can get some supplies," I said.

"There's only basic supplies and weapons here," she said, "the good stuff is in the center."

"Maybe that's where we should head," I say.

"No, Seth wouldn't go there right away, at least not without me," she said, "Tonks might, but it's not smart to go in their alone. Enemies are probably on their way there already."

"Good point," I say, "we should sort through this stuff, then."

"Alright," she said. I turn one direction and start looking around and digging through the piles.

"I wonder what this is," Nessie said. I turned around and she had a wand in her hand with the end pointed at her.

"Ness, put that down. It's dangerous," I say.

"Oh please," she said, it's just a stupid magician's wand. Abra kadabra." She fell to the ground.

"Nessie!" I screamed. what she said was too close to the killing curse, especially with her teeth chattering from the cold. She was dead. I heard her cannon go off. I grabbed a few things and ran off in the opposite direction I came from. Tonks could wait. I needed to find Seth first.

Katniss' POV

Luckily for me, Harry and I wound up at the same cornucopia. The problem is there aren't many decent supplies. I found a bow and arrow, but they weren't high quality. No doubt I'd need to go to the center cornucopia to get a good one. I grabbed a small backpack and put some of the things they did have in it. An empty water bottle, rope, plastic, a food container, a compass, a light blanket, and a few other things. They wouldn't be much help unless I was alive. Harry had a small pack as well and had grabbed a wand.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"We need to go to the center. These supplies are alright, but we need better ones," I said.

"Yeah, I know," he says, "this wand has a limited amount of magic and power."

"Alright," I said," we should wait until tomorrow, though. Everyone will want to get there tonight."

"Good idea, but we should move away from here. We don't want people finding us," he said, "although its hard with this snow, we'll leave tracks."

"I have a plan," I say, "we find a tree and climb it. We kill the first career we encounter. We steal his or her supplies."

"I like that idea," he said.

"Follow me," I said. We walked through the snow until we came to a more wooded area. I find a tree with branches that are perfect for climbing. I wished there were still leaves on it for cover. Oh well. I get high up and Harry sits a branch below me. I take the rope out of my pack and tie myself to the tree. I grab the blanket and pull it over me. Our outfits are brown, so we blend in. Now we had to wait. I wasn't sure long it would take.

"I've got first guard," I say, "get some sleep." I listened to his breathing as he fell asleep. We were in for a rough week.


	8. Things Get Serious

**Oh my God! we are so sorry. It's been two months. We've been really busy with school and we don't have journalism anymore and that's when we were usually working on the story. Right now we have break and now have a little bit of time to work. The next chapter is already started and I hope to get it up this week. I promise I will try my best not to have any more unannounced hiatuses. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, Twilight, or The Hunger Games as we are not famous or rich. **

Peeta's POV  
I ran in a clockwise direction, knowing the arena was a circle. I really hoped that Rose was that way and not the opposite way. It doesn't matter, I'll find her eventually. If not at the side cornucopia, then at the center one.

When I reached the cornucopia, there was no one there. The number 20 glistened on the side. I walked inside. There was a little bit of food and basic poisons. On their own, the poisons wouldn't have much of an effect, maybe temporary paralysis at most. However, if you combined them, they could cause someone excruciating pain or kill even them. That would definitely ruin their day. I got to work; I took a few different vials and found a needle. Then I grabbed a loaf of bread and measured out the dosage of the drugs and put them in. Perfect! I walk around and poison half of the food in the cornucopia. Whoever found this one would be out of luck.

After I finished, I grabbed a dagger, sword, backpack, some of the unpoisoned food, and some other weapons and headed straight towards the center. The first cannon had already gone off a while ago. What idiot couldn't last such a short time? They probably found someone they didn't want to at a cornucopia. The sky started to darken, but I knew I'd have to keep going. That's where Rose would be, right? She's a smart girl. I bet all four of us would arrive at the center around the same time.

Rose's POV  
I ran clockwise. I figured Peeta would go counter clockwise, seeing as I told him to go clockwise. So I ran. I kept going until I saw the gold cornucopia. It had a number 19 on it. I quickly realized I was alone. Maybe he had listened. I walked until I found the entrance. All that was inside was basic supplies, like I expected. I grabbed a backpack and put a few weapons in it, a blanket, and a couple days worth of food inside. My number one mission was to find Peeta, Leah, and Albus. After that, we would head to the cornucopia. No one would be stupid enough to mess with us as a combined force, and no one in my group would be stupid enough to go to the center alone. I kept heading clockwise. After a short while, I saw the 20 gleaming in the sunlight. As i approached it and walked into the mouth, it was clear someone had been here. There were a few vials of poison, but it seemed like there would be more. Someone had been here. I walked further back and would empty vials of poison. What could the person have done? I searched the room. There was food, but it seemed like some was missing. I was sure whoever had been here had poisoned the food and took some of the unpoisoned. I almost felt bad for whoever found this one next. I was guessing this was Peeta's working, so he must have been here. He must have headed further clockwise. I grabbed another weapon, one that my cornucopia hadn't had, and headed in the direction Peeta probably was going. I'd find either him or Leah and Albus soon enough. I was sure most people had dispersed by now. However, those who hadn't found their partners probably would be wandering trying to find their pair. If I encountered any of these people, I'd spare them. Their partners at least deserved to find them and to watch them as they died. I would want the same. Out in the distance, I saw cornucopia number 21 and see two figures. I pull out my knife and cautiously walk forward. As they get closer, I recognize Albus's blonde hair and Leah's tanned skin. I place my knife in its sheath and walk quickly towards them.  
"Hey," I call.

"Where's Peeta?" they asked.

"You guys haven't seen him?"

"No," Leah replied, "why?"

"I started between 18 and 19. I went to 19. Peeta wasn't there, so I took some stuff and kept walking. I saw signs he'd been at 20, so I headed this way, thinking that's what he'd done. I have no idea where he'd be." I felt annoyed, how could even he be dumb enough to wander off our planned course.

"Maybe he went directly to the center," Albus suggested. Albus was probably right. Its the only thing that could have happened.

"I can't believe he's that stupid!"" I exclaimed, "he's gonna get himself killed."

"We better go find him," Leah said.

"Maybe we should wait until the morning. It's pretty dangerous. He is a career. He'll most likely be fine. Plus, most people probably either made it today or won't make it for a while," Albus said,

"You're right," I said," he could use the lesson. It's not like he's going to die today."

"We're highly trained. No one could get killed on day one from the career districts," Leah said. The sun was falling in the sky, so we set up camp and took watches. When darkness fell, only one person was dead on the first day. It was the little girl from 6. I fell asleep as Leah took first watch.

Peeta's POV

I reached the center early in the morning. There was still no sign of Rose. I wondered where she had gotten to.

Maybe she had found Albus and Leah.

They were probably on their way. Maybe they stopped for the night.

I walked closer to the giant cornucopia. It was glistening in the morning light.

There was no one here. That was strange.

I had a knife ready as I walked into the area.

I'd hit the jackpot. There was everything I'd need there: Plenty of food, weapons of every kind, blankets, sleeping bags, rope, tents, and tons more.

I opened my pack and started shoving food into it. I filled it up and then grabbed another pack and put essentials in it.

I figured each one of us could have a pack. I filled another pack with more essentials and put a combo of the two into the next one.

I left the packs on the side of the cornucopia, but picked up the one with food and essentials. I grabbed my knife and decided to walk around the cornucopia for any sign of life.

Harry's POV  
From our tree near the giant cornucopia, I spotted Peeta. He was at the mouth filling four packs, but he was alone for some reason.

In training he always stuck to the blonde girl.

"Katniss," I said, as I shook my partner awake.

"What?" she said in a harsh tone.

"Peeta is at the mouth," I said.

"Why is he alone?" she asks, "Did you see any others?"

"No," I reply, "but he's expecting them."

"How do know that?" she asks, "are you some sort of mind reader?"

"He was filling some packs with stuff," I said.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" she asks, "how many?"

"Four," I say.

"Great," she says, "I hope they don't see us. I wish he would move closer."

"Why?" I ask.

"I have a bad angle," she says, "if I miss the first time he'll either find us or hide."

"Well, it looks like you're in luck," I say, "He appears to be doing a perimeter check."

"Well, he's going farther from our tree, but when he gets close, I'll take him out and we can go fetch him and another pack and run."

":Sounds like a plan to me," I say. He gets closer and I watch Katniss with her bow. She has her arrow pointed at him.

I turn my attention back to the boy. He's not far now.

I hear the sound of an arrow being released and I watch in what seems to be slow motion as it zooms on its path and hits Peeta in the chest.

He falls to the ground and I hear a cannon blast.

I do a quick surveillance to make sure no one is around and a climb down from the tree.

I hit the ground running. I go to the mouth of the cornucopia and grab two of the packs: the one with food and one with essentials.

I figure we'd need both. I met back up with Katniss who worked the pack off of Peeta's dead body as well as take the arrow out of him and wipe the blood off.

We hear the noise of the helicopter in the air and take off running. We don't rest until we reach one of the cornucopias that no one has ever made it to. There was a number 22 on the side.

"We may as well stay here for a while," Katniss said. Thankfully our temporary shelter had some blankets, and lucky for us, there was a river next to it.


End file.
